Sacrier/Chance/1
Characteristics * Put all stats in vitality since Sacriers get 2 Vitality for each point into it. * Chance- Scroll as far as you can. Since you never put any points in, you can scroll this at any level, so just keep at it. * Wisdom- Scroll as much as possible. It always helps, especially with the AP/MP loss resist. * Strength- Scroll at least to 50 for higher level weapons * Intelligence/Agility- Don't raise unless scrolling for some specific weapon you want. Not usually worth it. Scrolling * Vitality- if you want to scroll this, really only useful for levels <100, you need boar tusks and jellies (100 boar tusks or blue jellies for small) * Wisdom- Highly Encouraged- 25*(Small- 100 Gobball Horns), 38*(Powerful- 90 Mushrooms, 75 Wild Sunflower Seeds, 60 Hemp Seeds, 200 Moskito Wings) * Chance- Highly Encouraged- 25*(Small- 80 Arachnee Legs or 1 Lumberjack Amulet), 24*(Medium- 90 Arachnee Legs, 65 Five-Leaf Clover), 26*(Powerful- 60 Arachnee Leg, 55 Five-Leaf Clover, 40 Karne Rider nail, 15 Boowolf tail) * Strength- Recommended to at least 50- 25*(Small-100 Mush Mush Thorns), 24*(Medium- 70 Prespic Peak, 70 Crab Pincers), 26*(Powerful- 75 Prespic Peaks, 75 Crab Pincers, 45 Ribs Chop, 30 Flint) For more detailed info go to Characteristic Scroll Spells for an Chance Sacrier The class spells available to members of the Sacrier class are: Further Notes: 2-11 (10 points) Max Assault or Sacrier's Foot 12-21 (10 points) Max Bold Punishment 22-31 (10 points) Max Dancing Sword 32-40 (9 points) WisePunishment/Transposition/LifeTransfer/Attraction/Sacrifice/Evasion/WeaponSkill 41-54 (14 points) Save Points and Max Cooperation (4 points left) 55-60 (6 points) Save Points and Max Punishment 61-70 (10 points) Save Points and Max Fury 71-80 (10 points) Wise/Transposition/Life/Attraction/Sacrifice/Evasion/Weapon 81-90 (10 points) Save Points and Max Coagulation 91-99 (9 points) Wise/Trans/Life/Attr/Sac/Evas/Weapon/FlyS/Save points for level 6 spells 100 (1 point) Level 2 Blood Thirsty Madness i'm not lvl 100 yet but i've seen lots of high lvl sac's use flying sword maxed great if u can't get to your emimies Comments on Spells: Any Sacriers level 100+ feel free to make suggestions here and leave your name so I can credit you I'd strongly suggest getting Gobball Royal Sword since you already maxed out Fury. Also, Wise Punishment is epic, get that spell to lvl 5 as soon as you can. Make sure you let your team know to hit you many times with weak spells because even after lvl 100 you will find Iop who just want to Wrath something... Additionally try using some Water maged Blessdags because it will go nicely with your Cake Shovle build in later lvls. I have found it useful to raise your Initiative as high as you can so that you aren't dead last and maxing out Transposition by lvl 117 is a must... About Flying Sword, it isn't the end game spell that some people say it is..it's nice and everything but if you want to summon then become an Osa lvl 1 Flying Sword+ lvl3 Release is just as good... additionally, if you can gather together a good team of lvl 100+ then you can always do Bonta Rat Dungeon, and because you're chance you can always fight Dragon Pig, Soft Oak, do Dreggon Dungeon... This build works nicely in later levels so don't quit it just because you're losing alot, also max out Sacrifice when you get the chance, it's awsome for your buffs when used correctly. At the time of writing this I am lvl 130 Sacrier in a guild of many Sacrier True Gods 20:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) 'Ryuto' ----- Most all Sacriers will level all buffs to some degree. Chance and agility being the most important for this build. Int and wisdom buffs have their use. Strength is the one that can probably be neglected until epic levels. Equipment Start off in Incarnam and collect the Boone Set- You get this by completing quests in Incarnam, and it gives 25 to all stats. This should be fine until you leave Incarnam. Once you leave Incarnam, swap your Boone set stuff for Young Adventurer Set as you can get it, this gives 40 to each stat. Also, try to get a Wabbit or Water Bwak with no stats, so you can raise it as you grow. At 22, you can wear a Fisherman amulet or Gobkool Amulet and use Ergot Minas. At level 30 I recommend getting th Gobkool Set or beginning to collect Akwadala Set pieces or Ice Kwak Set pieces. Fill this out with +Wisdom equips like Prespic Ring and Prespic Belt maged for wisdom, or +cha equips like parts from Blue Scaraleaf Set or Ice Kwak Set. At 50, another set option is the Indigo Blop Set. I kept these equips for a very long time also using some parts from Crackler Set to cut down on damages. The strength also helps with Sacriers Foot or the agility with assault, but I'd prefer to use Akwadala Staff. At 60, you can find equips like Blue Turtle Belt, Caraboots, Turtle Set, and "Teeth of Wabbits" Amulet. At 70, you now have access to Fury and the Gobball Royal Sword, if the +damages build strikes your fancy. At this point 8 AP becomes a MUST. I recommend Caracap and Gelano, but this is best case scenario. At 80, the Royal Indigo Blop Set and Shika Ingalsse Set become available. Need to do more research for higher level chance equips. At 100, the Bwork Chief Set and Dragon Pig Set become available as well. The Bwork set is more of support for Str or Agi builds, while the DP set is good for Cha, Agi, then little Str and Int. However for the Kaiser, you need at least 80 Int to equip it. Scrolled Intelligence or powerful Intelligence items in the open slots is necessary for the full DP set. At 114, the full Ancestral Set can be equipped for up to 270 chance. Leveling See Leveling guide